La comadreja del Distrito 5
by Alphabetta
Summary: "Ahora dime.¿Qué talentos tienes?" Dijo mi mentora. "Soy habilidosa, sigilosa y observadora. También... también dicen que soy astuta." Ella sonríe. "Lo creo, Finch. Creo que lo eres." Los 74 Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Finch/La Comadreja/Foxface. Oneshot. Para Disi22, mi amigo invisible, por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.


**Parte 1. Planes de futuro**

Seis chimeneas.

Seis chimeneas tiene la central nuclear junto al negocio familiar. Seis columnas de humo negruzco ascienden sin tregua por cada una de ellas. Eso es a lo que se dedica nuestro distrito.

No es para nosotros. No. La gente del Capitolio es quien tiene preferencia, sus electrodomésticos, lámparas y farolas son las que acaparan gran parte del poder generado aquí. Los apagones no son cosa aislada. Es frecuente vernos encender velas para poder seguir nuestros quehaceres cuando la luz natural no está.

Eso o recurrir a métodos fuera de la ley.

El delgado poste de madera tiene varias clavijas sobresaliendo del mismo para que los técnicos puedan operar desde ahí cómodamente. Ellos usan un arnés de seguridad pero yo no tengo uno de esos. Igual, sé que no me pasará nada. Siempre soy muy cuidadosa. Nunca daría un paso en falso.

Apoyo mi pie en uno de ellos y agarro la clavija de más arriba. Poco a poco voy trepando, lenta pero segura hasta alcanzar la cima y sentarme como siempre en la tabla de madera perpendicular al poste de la que cuelgan todos los cables. Hay varios metros hasta el suelo. Al principio sentía vértigo, ahora ya no.

Saco los guantes de goma del bolsillo y me los pongo antes de continuar. Luego busco el cable entre todos los que hay, ya lo reconozco. Es verdoso con símbolos y números plateados impresos en el plástico que lo recubre. Lo recorro con mi dedo hasta la caja que contiene todas las conexiones. La abro, y retiro de alrededor de la bobina los hilos de cobre que sobresalen del cable. A la derecha hay otra caja, la del servicio preferencial. Las casas de los Agentes de la Paz, el alcalde y varios más, están conectadas a esa.

Es delito hacer ésto, pero no es justo que nos dejen sumidos en la oscuridad cuando les venga en gana. Una vez que he conectado el grueso cable desciendo de nuevo del poste. La bajada es siempre más complicada que la subida, pues es más difícil ver dónde pones los pies. Pero ya sé el camino. Al principio mi hermano me vigilaba y me daba indicaciones pero ya no lo necesito. Me basto yo sola. Aún así, mi madre se preocupa cada vez que papá me manda a cambiar los cables.

Cuando entro de nuevo en la taberna, todos los clientes me reciben con un aplauso. Las lámparas de la estancia están de nuevo encendidas, y el televisor funciona. A veces, la luz da un ligero parpadeo, como disminuyendo en intensidad. Pero siempre pasa cuando un cable está parasitando energía de donde no debe.

—Propongo un brindis por la muchacha —dice Dante en su jovial tono habitual. Yo me sonrojo un poco.

El mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor. Lo he conocido prácticamente desde siempre, y comenzó a gustarme hace unos meses, pero es cinco años mayor que yo y ya tiene novia. Y aunque estuviera libre... siempre me vería como la hermana pequeña de su amigo.

—Buena idea —secunda la jefa Sylme. Cabeza de los Agentes de la Paz de la zona nuclear del Distrito—. Dices que invita la casa. ¿No Lutecia?

—La duda ofende, Diana —dice mi madre llenando una jarra de cerveza y dejándola frente a Sylme.

Eso los mantiene contentos y callados. A ellos tampoco les gusta estar a oscuras.

—¡Por Finch! —dice Sylme alzando su bebida. Todos la imitan y beben.

Yo cruzo el salón sin decir nada, me meto tras la barra y comienzo a limpiar vasos. Los enjuago con agua reciclada antes de pasarles un trapo humedecido en desinfectante, tal y como me enseñó mi padre con cuidado de que nadie vea muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. La gente no lo sabe, pero tampoco tiene por qué enterarse, como tampoco tienen por qué enterarse de cuando mi padre me manda mezclar el alcohol con un poco de agua para amortizar más la botella. Ellos no lo notan y a nosotros nos ahorra bastante. Sobre todo después de tener que convidar a algunos Agentes de la Paz para tenerlos de nuestro lado.

—Tu niña cada vez está más guapa, Lutecia —dice uno de los clientes habituales, algo ebrio.

Mi madre le dedica una mirada asesina. No le gusta que los clientes borrachos coqueteen conmigo y es algo que sucede a menudo. Mi color de pelo y piel no son precisamente de los más comunes aquí y eso atrae bastante más atención de la que me gustaría. Algunos ya se han sobrepasado hasta el punto de tocar donde no deben.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ya, preciosa?

—Quince —contesta mi madre molesta.

Mi hermano siente la tensión y se acerca, dándole conversación al hombre sobre otros temas.

—Finch. ¿Por qué no vas a revisar el pedido ya? —dice mamá.

No le gusta que esté en la taberna a partir de cierta hora. La gente sale de trabajar y lo único que quiere es beber y desconectar.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Y todo lo que hay que limpiar?

—Podemos hacerlo nosotros sin problema.

Sé que me necesitan ahí. Pero asiento y le hago caso. Si me quedo se va a preocupar demasiado.

La revisión del pedido consiste en abrir las bolsitas con raciones individuales de uva que nos llegan para el catering de los empleados de una de las fábricas y sacar una o dos para meterlos en otra bolsa. Es un trabajo pesado pero nos ahorra un buen pellizco. Aguar el vino y la cerveza es más fácil. Tengo ya las cantidades en mi cabeza, y a papá le gusta que lo haga yo.

Afuera ya se ha hecho completamente de noche, las luces de las casas deberían estar todas encendidas a ésta hora, pero no hoy. Suspiro pensando en mi tarea de matemáticas. Aún no he tenido tiempo de hacerla y la nota de corte para la universidad es de un 95. Sólo escogen a los mejores, y a decir verdad, no me veo toda la vida aguando cerveza y aguantando borrachos.

Me gustaría tener un buen trabajo como ingeniera en alguna de las centrales. Son prácticamente los únicos puestos que pagan bien.

Luego recuerdo que queda un mes para mi cuarta cosecha. Y que no puedo preocuparme por eso cuando los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Ésto es serio. La cosecha es siempre una incertidumbre sin embargo, los exámenes son un hecho y no puedo permitirme fallar.

Lo bueno que sea mi futuro dependerá directamente de lo que yo me esfuerce.

**Parte 2. La buenaventura**

Aún resuenan en mi cabeza las palabras de Sid, el escolta que como cada año viene a llevarse a dos de nosotros al Capitolio.

_"Finch Heliodore, Finch Heliodore, Finch Heliodore..."_

Después vino el shock, la incredulidad inicial, la negación. Todos me miran y como siempre pasa, forman un pasillo dejándome el camino libre. No dejándome otra alternativa que seguir hacia adelante sin rechistar.

Otra vez, mis raras facciones me hacen destacar. Mi piel pálida y pecosa y mi pelo rojo se ven desde una milla de distancia entre un mar de gente de piel bronceada y pelo y ojos negros. Así es mi compañero tributo, el cual responde al nombre de Eliah Canales que se adelanta de la zona de los quince años y sube al escenario, cabizbajo y con los puños en tensión. Siento un poco de vergüenza al darle la mano. La suya está caliente y seca y la mía fría y sudorosa. Sid pide un aplauso para nosotros mientras hace unas cuantos comentarios de los suyos, sobre que el pelo rojo significa buena fortuna y que en el Capitolio seguro que ésto da que hablar.

Nuestro alcalde nos conduce adentro del Edificio de Justicia y me dejan en una de las habitaciones donde recibiré mis visitas. En esos minutos en los que estoy sola me preparo para mentalizarme de que quizá no vuelva nunca más a ver a mi familia y mi distrito. Puedo aplicar mi filosofía. Intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no debo ser fantasiosa. Todos en la competición queremos lo mismo. ¿Y si no funciona?

¿Y si intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas no es suficiente?

Mi madre me abraza hasta hacerme daño, me hace prometer que volveré, me asegura que hablará con los mentores, que ellos me cuidarán bien. Mi padre no es bueno con las palabras, puedo notar que está muy consternado, pero no sabe qué decir en casos así, y mi madre me acapara durante todo el tiempo, hablando a la velocidad de la luz, soltando consejos, palabras de aliento y cosas sin aparente sentido. Casi no deja tiempo al final para que mi hermano se despida de mí. Él me abraza, me dice que me quiere y me pide que haga lo posible por volver. Que me cuide. Yo le contesto que lo haré.

Oigo a mi madre llorar afuera cuando ya los han obligado a marcharse y yo me siento con ganas de hacerlo también. Mis amigas vienen después y ya no puedo contenerme. Sé que están aliviadas de no ser ellas, pero no puedo reprocharles eso. Nadie en éste distrito quiere ir a los Juegos. La despedida de ellas es parecida a la de mis padres. En la sala contigua, Eliah debe estar diciendo lo mismo y así en los otros once distritos.

El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo a Dante y su novia entrar. Al principio me resulta extraño, pero soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, se hace respetuoso que venga a despedirme. La chica no me conoce mucho, ni siquiera sé su nombre pero aún no conociéndome me abraza, me dice que lo siente, que es una locura, que no es justo... es tan buena conmigo que me hace sentirme mal por todas las veces que secretamente la he detestado. Dante dice que tiene una corazonada, que sabe que seré la que vuelva, que mi hermano le ha hablado de mis calificaciones y que soy muy inteligente. Seguro que soy yo quien vuelve. También me abraza, y yo lo aprieto contra mí muy fuerte. Ninguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que significa ese abrazo para mí. Más de lo que él piensa.

En el subterráneo que es la estación del Distrito 5, no puedo decir mi último adios a mi tierra. Quizá es lo mejor, mi vida anterior ya perteneces al pasado. Sólo me queda reunirme con Eliah y los mentores, pues seguro que quieren hablar de nosotros. Cuando paso al salón, encuentro a Layla discutiendo con Angel. Layla es nuestra vencedora más antigua, y ha estado algo desolada desde que Larius nuestro primer vencedor falleciera hace dos años. Angel es distinto. Ganó la edición número 46 de los Juegos y no es un buen hombre. Todo aquel que lo conoce, coincide en que es una mala persona. Ganó su edición de los Juegos del Hambre gracias a su brutalidad. Dicen que no había solo mero afan de supervivencia ahí, sino también gusto por la sangre. Más que un ángel, es un demonio.

—Muéstrame la mano —me dice Layla.

—¿Vas a hacerle tu extraño ritual también a ella? —se burla Angel.

—Cállate —espeta en respuesta.

Yo no hago preguntas, extiendo mi mano izquierda y ella la toma entre las suyas, pasando la yema de los dedos por cada línea que hay en mi palma. Me hace cosquillas.

—Está bien —dice al fin—. La quiero a ella.

Angel suelta un bufido.

—Iba a elegir al chico de todos modos. Vamos a un lugar más apartado, Eliah. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Eliah me mira por una fracción de segundo y en ese instante comprendo que no es de fiar. No debo confiar en él o me traicionará a la primera de cambio.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —dice Layla—. No me gusta estar aquí, tan al descubierto.

Saber que ella me ha elegido a mí me relaja. No quería estar con Angel, él no me agrada. En eso coincido con los demás.

—Seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta de su juego —dice una vez estamos en lo que será mi habitación.

—No debo confiar en Eliah, ni en Angel.

—Vas aprendiendo. No confíes en nadie aquí. No lo olvides. Poner tu fe en la persona equivocada te llevará a la muerte. Mira sino lo que hizo Angel a sus aliados... y tampoco tuvo compasión por su compañera de distrito. Eso es. No confíes en nadie, mucho menos en Eliah, sobre todo después de que Angel lo haya adiestrado.

—No lo haré —le aseguro.

—Ahora dime. ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿Qué talentos tienes?

Lo pienso un momento.

—Soy habilidosa, sigilosa y observadora. También... también dicen que soy astuta.

Ella sonríe.

—Lo creo, Finch. Creo que lo eres.

—¿Cree que tengo posibilidades de volver? —pregunto.

Sé cómo es ella, sé que me va a dar una respuesta sincera porque Layla nunca se molesta en edulcorar la realidad. Sé que dependiendo de lo que me diga me va a dar esperanzas o me va a hundir pero necesito saberlo.

—Creo que las tienes. Tienes muy buenas cartas. En tu mano está el usarlas bien, y yo voy a ayudarte. Tienes mi palabra.

Y saber que alguien con su experiencia y conocimiento me apoya, hace que me relaje.

**Parte 3. La importancia de un perfil discreto**

No tengo claustrofobia. Pero al estar en el tubo de lanzamiento del corral, siento un poco. Los días en el Capitolio han pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora estoy aquí. A punto de entrar en la masacre de los Juegos.

Mi plan es claro. Tomar una mochila lo más rápido posible y salir corriendo. Encontrar agua y esconderme.

Siento mis nervios como un momento de debilidad, pero pronto me obligo a recomponerme. No me beneficiará estar nerviosa.

Respiro. Como Layla me ha enseñado. Despacio. Aspirando, espirando, aspirando, espirando. Me relajo. Todo va a estar bien si no pierdo la calma. Por eso es importante que no la pierda.

Luego siento el tubo ascender y otra oleada de nervios me invade, pero la controlo.

"¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre!"

Es la voz de Claudius Templesmith. La cuenta atrás comienza tras sus palabras. Un minuto.

Lo primero a lo que le echo un vistazo es a la Arena. Hay un bosque a un lado, también un lago que se extiende hasta casi el horizonte y a mi izquierda, se ven unos cultivos. No sé exactamente qué son, pero parece un buen lugar. No me faltaría comida y tengo el agua relativamente cerca en el lago.

Luego observo a los tributos, a mi izquierda está la chica en llamas, perfecto, la voluntaria que ha sacado un 11. Debo alejarme de ella, es mi mayor amenaza por el momento. A mi izquierda está el chico del Distrito 7. Es más alto que yo y más corpulento, pero confío en que yo seré más rápida. Inmediatamente comienzo a trazar un plan para llegar a mi objetivo, los cultivos. Cato y el chico del Distrito 4 están ahí bloqueando el paso. Layla dice que Cato y Clove son los profesionales a los que más debo temer y ella también está en ese otro lado. De repente se me hace demasiado arriesgado ir hacia allá, el lado que da hacia el bosque es mi mejor opción. Ahí están los chicos del Distrito 3, ellos son pequeños, también la chica del 9 y Eliah. También están Glimmer y el chico en llamas, pero ellos no me preocupan tanto como los otros.

Finalmente... y cuando el contador ya va por los 20 segundos, miro los objetos, e inmediatamente los descarto. Había planeado salir al menos con una mochila, pero de repente, algo me dice que no es buena idea arriesgarse. Si huyo de aquí, aunque me vaya con las manos vacías es casi seguro que saldré con vida, al menos en un 95%. Los objetos son tentadores... pero no. Mejor huir, que se maten entre ellos y me dejen a mí en paz. Seguro que encuentro algo de comida por ahí, debe haber algo que me pueda servir en ese bosque.

¡GONG!

Salto de mi plataforma y me desvío hacia la derecha, lejos de la chica en llamas, lejos de Cato y Clove y el chico del 4. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero choco contra alguien, el chico en llamas que venía exactamente en mi dirección casi me derriba. Lo oigo maldecir y aprovecho que él también está un poco aturdido por el golpe para reponerme y seguir corriendo. En unos segundos he salido del círculo, rumbo a la seguridad de los árboles. Muy posiblemente esté fuera del radar.

Me agacho por detrás de un arbusto y observo lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado. Reconozco a Eliah forcejeando con la niña del 3, antes de que él agarre lo primero que encuentre en el suelo y la mate. No puedo evitar cubrirme el rostro con las manos y estremecerme. No es de extrañar que Eliah haya adoptado esa estrategia, una muy arriesgada. De momento está marcando como objetivo a chicos menores, pero cuando ya no queden, él será el siguiente.

La niña del 11 pasa corriendo por un lindero cercano. Ella también ha sido inteligente. La del 3 debería haber hecho lo mismo. Unos segundos más tarde, el chico del 10 pasa por el mismo lindero con una mochila en su espalda, él es mucho más lento pues por alguna razón no puede caminar bien.

Vuelvo a mirar a la Cornucopia. Eliah ha agarrado la mochila que llevaba la niña del 3 y ahora corre con una hoz hacia los cultivos. El chico del 7 intenta quitársela y él le hace un corte en el brazo, que lo hace gritar y agacharse para recoger una piedra del suelo y tirársela a Eliah, pero falla y le da al chico del 11, Thresh en la espalda. Eliah se desvía para esquivar a Thresh, es atrevido pero no idiota del todo como para intentar meterse con esa mole humana, con tan mala suerte que otra vez se choca con otro tributo, el del 6 que también intenta quitarle la mochila. Supongo que es más fácil tomar una de alguien que ya esté fuera que internarse en la Cornucopia. Se ha echado varias dianas en la espalda y todo por una mochila que podría tener cualquier cosa dentro. Podría ser algo útil o podría ser basura. Eliah lucha con el chico por un rato, parece fuerte y podría vencerle.

Es Glimmer quien finalmente aparece y lo mata.

Ver a mi compañero de distrito morir no es agradable, ni siquiera cuando él no me caía bien. Al menos no me tendré que ver las caras con él en el futuro, eso es un punto positivo.

Me cambio de escondite por si alguien me vio meterme aquí. Glimmer está ahora apuñalando al chico del 6, que cae muerto justo encima de Eliah. Ver quién sobrevive es importante, pero tengo prioridades, y ésta noche me acabaré enterando igualmente. Corro hacia la derecha lo más rápido que puedo, y me paro en seco antes de chocarme con la chica en llamas. El susto hace que casi suelte un grito. Inmediatamente me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr en dirección contraria. Miro hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no me está siguiendo, pero no aflojo la marcha cuando descubro que no. No puedo confiarme. Ella debe haber estado igual de sorprendida que yo, lo vi en la fracción de segundo en la que nuestras miradas se encontraron. No podía saber si yo estaba desarmada o no, es normal que haya huido, incluso para tratarse de ella.

Corro sorteando árboles y arbustos, paralela al claro de la Cornucopia, hasta que encuentro un buen escondite, un grupo de arbustos que podrían servirme de bunker temporal y desde donde puedo ver bien lo que pasa. Son la alianza más poderosa, tengo que averiguar cómo van a operar si quiero evitarlos.

El baño de sangre parece haber terminado. No cuento los cuerpos, me desagrada mirarlos, en su lugar miro a los vivos. Me interesan más. Cuento ocho personas. Lo que significa que han reclutado a dos más. Uno de ellos parece ser el chico en llamas con el cual me choqué antes. Al otro tampoco me cuesta trabajo encontrarlo, pero me parece una elección más inusual, entrecierro los ojos para asegurarme que estoy en lo cierto. El chico del Distrito 3. Comprendo lo del chico en llamas, después de todo, él sacó un 8 pero ni siquiera puedo recordar la nota que sacó él, y eso significa que no fue digna de ser recordada. ¿Por qué querrán los profesionales a éste chico? ¿Tendrá algún talento oculto?

Los profesionales parecen estar discutiendo, o mejor dicho es Cato el que está enfadado está gritándole a uno de los otros tributos, el chico del 4. Discuten durante un rato, y finalmente cuando todo parece haberse calmado, Cato se gira y clava la espada en el cuello del chico en un movimiento que ni siquiera él vio venir.

El chico cae al suelo y Cato comienza a conversar con el chico del 3 como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no acabara de matar a su propio aliado. Para ese momento estoy ya horrorizada, pero me obligo a seguir mirando. Cato está ahora ordenando algo a los otros. Primero recogen todo lo que ha quedado esparcido por el suelo o en cajas de madera y lo apilan en la espalda de la Cornucopia, hacen lo mismo con las provisiones del interior de la misma, formando una pirámide. Luego cogen picos y palas, cada profesional escoge una plataforma y comienza a cavar alrededor de ellas.

Lo que intentan hacer me intriga y no es hasta que no comienzan a apilar las pequeñas minas redondeadas cuando lo comprendo todo. Ese chico probablemente sepa cómo hacerlas funcionar de nuevo, y a Cato le ha interesado esa habilidad. Es una buena táctica y no puedo evitar sentir admiración y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Paso el resto de la tarde mirando cómo los profesionales cavan hoyos alrededor de las plataformas para desenterrar bombas, y alrededor de la Cornucopia y la pirámide. En un momento he memorizado todo. También el camino de montículos "falsos" que no tienen una bomba adentro. El chico muestra el camino a los profesionales y uno a uno lo van probando. Al final, de verlo tantas veces acabo memorizándolo yo. Tengo la sensación de que me va a ser muy útil en el futuro.

Y mientras un rugido se escapa de mi estómago, una idea surge en mi cabeza.

**Parte 4. Un campo de minas**

He esperado pacientemente a ver cual era el siguiente movimiento de los profesionales. En cuanto cae la noche, comienzan a organizar una expedición de caza junto con el chico en llamas.

No saben que estoy a escasos metros de ellos, espiándolos tras mi bunker.

El chico explosivo como lo he bautizado, se queda solo vigilando el lugar con ayuda de una lanza. Si yo también tuviera un arma quizá podría pillarlo desprevenido, pero en éstos instantes él me ganaría.

Pasan las horas y yo espero paciente, el himno suena y cuento 11 tributos. Ha sido un baño de sangre muy truculento, más que otros años. Me alegra haber huido aunque ahora me esté muriendo de hambre.

Mi oportunidad llega por fin un par de horas después. El chico se duerme y yo salgo de mi escondite, rumbo al camino de los montículos falsos. Tengo buena memoria, así que no me es difícil recordar cuales de ellos no tenían bomba en su interior. Cuando llego a la Cornucopia casi no me lo creo. Hay más de diez mochilas ahí, provisiones sueltas y cajas de madera repletas de comida. Si me pillan aquí estaré muerta antes de que pueda parpadear, tengo que ser rápida.

No cojo una mochila por si las tienen contadas y deducen que alguien ha estado husmeando.

Si quiero ser capaz de volver aquí a por más, no puedo dejar rastros.

Abro una mochila y cojo una botella de agua. Abro otra y cojo una banana. Una lata de atún de otra. Un panecillo de una caja. Finalmente cojo una sábana, lo envuelvo todo ahí y salgo de nuevo rumbo a mi escondite. Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando un cañonazo me distrae. El chico del 3 se despierta de repente, y yo me apresuro a meterme de nuevo en el bosque antes de que me vea.

No me doy cuenta hasta que no estoy de nuevo en la seguridad de los arbustos, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se ha instalado en mi cara. Estoy temblando, y siento el corazón latiéndome muy fuerte en el pecho.

Lo he logrado.

Mientras ceno, pienso que ha sido una buena idea esconderme tan cerca de la Cornucopia. Si no se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí y estoy sustrayendo cosas de ellos podré apañármelas. Después de todo, ningún cliente se dio cuenta nunca cuando aguaba la cerveza o el vino. La clave está en no ser demasiado ambicioso, en coger estrictamente lo que necesite para esa vez y nada más.

Termino el día metiéndome bajo la sábana y tratando de dormir. No es el mejor de los sitios para quedarse inconsciente, pero tampoco conozco bien el resto de la Arena. Debo buscar algo mejor mañana. No me puedo permitir el ser aburrida es lo que me ha dicho Layla.

Si no me encargo de eso, los vigilantes lo harán por mí.

**Parte 5. El guardián entre el trigo**

Me despiertan las voces de los profesionales en el claro de la Cornucopia. Está comenzando a amanecer. Incorporándome, asomo la cabeza para ver qué hacen. Los observo comer y luego todos se meten en la Cornucopia menos el chico del Distrito 1. Él tiene soltura con esa lanza, será mejor que no me acerque mientras esté merodeando.

El estómago me ruge en protesta por la falta de alimento, pero no puedo acercarme. Debo encontrar otra fuente de alimento hasta que los profesionales vuelvan a irse de caza.

Doblo la sábana, mi única pertenencia y la guardo con cuidado en el hueco de un árbol cercano, en cuanto a la lata de atún vacía, la coloco cerca de mi escondite para recolectar con ella alguna posible agua de lluvia. La piel de la banana no apareció, debe habérsela llevado algún animal del bosque. Finalmente, me bebo el resto del agua y me llevo la botella vacía. Quizá pueda rellenarla en el lago y buscar algún modo de purificarla luego. Podría robar pastillas purificadoras de la Cornucopia ésta noche, o pedírselas a Layla si me veo en un aprieto.

Sí... creo que haré eso.

La entrada al lago parece despejada. Rápidamente lleno la botella y me voy. El agua está clara y limpia. Pero eso no significa que sea potable, lo aprendí en el centro de entrenamiento. Luego miro hacia el este, desde donde el sol ha salido desde hace un rato ya. Deben de ser las 9, tal vez las 10 de la mañana. La suave brisa mueve las espigas de forma rítmica a la vez que alborota los mechones sueltos de mi cabello. En algún lugar cercano, una cigarra comienza a cantar. Todo lo demás parece tranquilo. Los profesionales están durmiendo, eso suma siete personas que tengo bajo control. La niña del 11 y el chico del 10 huyeron en la otra dirección. También la chica en llamas. A Thresh no lo vi, tampoco a la chica del 8. Uno de ellos está muerto pero aún no sé cual.

Debo indagar más. Debo saber si hay alguien ahí en el campo de trigo. Tengo la sensación de que al menos hay un tributo y podría estar durmiendo en éstos instantes. Busco una piedra para mi protección y me dirijo a los cultivos, dando una pequeña rodea para no encontrarme con el claro de la Cornucopia.

Me adentro un poco entre las espigas, agazapada para no sobresalir entre ellas, cierro un momento los ojos y escucho. No se oye nada, tan solo el rumor del viento entre los cultivos. Sigo caminando muy cuidadosamente durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que me encuentro con algo. Un sendero de espigas aplastadas contra el suelo, como el que alguien dejaría al caminar. Miro hacia atrás con un mal presentimiento y me doy cuenta que he estado dejando exactamente una estela parecida, solo que mucho más estrecha. Definitivamente alguien está aquí. Alguien más corpulento que yo.

¿Thresh?

Tanto si es él como si no, nadie da señales de vida.

Sigo el sendero un poco más allá con extremo cuidado hasta que veo algo más. Un pequeño claro de espigas recortadas, como un campamento. En él hay una mochila y una hoguera extinguida. Todo desprotegido.

Quizá podría echar un vistazo, tomar algo de ahí. Quien quiera que sea el dueño de esas cosas debe estar durmiendo.

Doy unos pasos más y me detengo para comprobar todo. Algo me dice que es demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Luego me fijo mejor en el suelo, y me doy cuenta que algo no encaja. En el claro, la tierra parece haber sido removida y cubierta con espigas y hojas. Podría ser que alguien hubiese intentado hacerse un lecho para dormir ahí. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no están ahí? ¿Por qué está todo tan a la vista? ¿Y si es... una trampa?

Siento miedo, mi instinto de supervivencia se está activando. Si es una trampa, quien quiera que sea debe estar observándome en estos momentos, esperando a que caiga en ella.

Entonces recuerdo que tengo la piedra en mi mano y para comprobarlo, la arrojo al claro.

La piedra cae, formando un agujero en el suelo y resonando abajo. Es entonces cuando algo se mueve por detrás del claro y por una milésima de segundo, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Thresh antes de darme la vuelta y correr por donde he venido.

Él me persigue, lo sé. Pero yo soy rápida y le llevo ventaja. La adrenalina segregada me ayuda a darme otro empujón de rapidez y en menos de la mitad de tiempo que me tomó para entrar, estoy fuera. Aprovecho mi ventaja para buscar uno de los árboles más gruesos y esconderme tras él.

Trato de normalizar mi respiración para no hacer ruido, sin mirar hacia atrás. Tan sólo escucho. Thresh está ahí, oigo sus pisadas cada vez más cerca. Si me encuentra estoy perdida.

Cuando siento sus pisadas a la altura del árbol, voy girándome hacia el lado contrario, hasta quedar en el lado opuesto al que está él. Thresh sigue caminando hacia delante mirando en todas direcciones, pero no me ha visto. Me voy cambiando de árbol en árbol con cuidado, alejándome de él.

La tranquilidad vuelve al lugar, pero yo no me muevo. Creo que estoy perdida, pero sé orientarme y creo que podría encontrar el lago si sigo caminando hacia el oeste.

Me quedo en el lugar por horas, hasta que estoy completamente segura de que no hay nadie más alrededor. Cuando cae la tarde, comienzo a caminar de vuelta. Encuentro el lago tal y como predije y deshago el camino hasta mi escondite.

No hay novedad en la Cornucopia. El chico del 1 sigue montando guardia. Espero pacientemente hasta que los otros despierten, lo cual sucede al atardecer, cuando todos salen de la Cornucopia en fila india esquivando las minas. Se dan un festín y se preparan para irse.

Tengo la esperanza de que ésta vez vayan hacia los cultivos. Podrían vencer a Thresh, y él podría tal vez acabar con uno de ellos... pero no lo hacen. Los profesionales vuelven al bosque y vuelven a dejar al chico del 3 al cuidado de todo. Cuando pasan cerca de mí, distingo a una voz femenina decir "hoy la encontraremos".

Así que tienen un objetivo... pues claro. Están buscando a la chica en llamas. La que sacó el 11. Es bueno saber que yo no estoy en su radar. Mientras estén ocupados con ella no vendrán a por mí. Y nunca deducirán que estoy escondida precisamente a dos palmos de su campamento.

Después de que suene el himno y descarte a la chica del Distrito 8 de mi lista mental, vuelvo a la Cornucopia. Ésta vez me llevo un paquete de pastillas de yodo, una magdalena, dos mandarinas y una lata de sopa de ternera. En las instrucciones pone que hay que calentarla pero hacer un fuego aquí en éstos momentos sería como suicidarme. En su lugar, tiro de la anilla y comienzo a sorber su contenido. Jamás había estado tan desesperada por llevarme algo a la boca. Quería dejar la magdalena para el desayuno. Pero cuando acabo con todo siento como que me quedo con ganas de más. Sintiéndome culpable, me como media. Luego voy a buscar la sábana y me preparo para pasar la noche.

¿Hace más frío que el día anterior o soy yo?

**Parte 6. Llamas.**

Los profesionales no parecen haber vuelto de su redada y es raro porque normalmente están aquí puntuales. El chico del Distrito 3 se ha dormido y aprovecho para hacer un viaje extra y permitirme el lujo de poder desayunar.

De vuelta a mi escondite saboreando una galleta de avena con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara, mi nariz registra el peculiar aroma de algo que se está quemando. Todo parece estar tranquilo a mi alrededor, pero al mirar hacia arriba veo una horrorosa columna de humo negro levantarse a unas cuantas millas de aquí en mitad del bosque.

Parece un incendio de grandes proporciones. Con un poco de suerte alguien más morirá.

"_Un profesional" _le pido al cielo.

O la chica en llamas. Quizá ha sido ella la que haya mandado el fuego. Después de todo... es la chica en llamas.

Me río de mi propia broma estúpida. Se nota que estoy hoy de buen humor. Sólo otro cañón podría mejorarlo aún más, cosa que desgraciadamente no sucede.

La noche llega y el chico del 3 se despierta.

Los profesionales aún no han llegado, algo les debe estar yendo mal y yo comienzo a planear mi siguiente saqueo.

**Parte 7. Novedades en el frente**

Me despierto bruscamente con un cañonazo. ¡Sí! Una persona menos. Luego hay otro y tengo que reprimir una carcajada de alegría. El chico del 3 también se ha puesto en guardia, ha cogido su lanza y la está empuñando preparándose para una amenaza que nunca llega.

Quedamos diez.

Hay bastantes posibilidades de que esos dos cañonazos pertenezcan a alguien de la Alianza Primaria. Uno de ellos al menos. Sea como sea, todo apunta a que ha ocurrido dentro del mismo incidente.

Espero a que el chico se tranquilice un poco antes de poder pensar en mi desayuno. Tengo que atesorar éstos momentos lo más que pueda. Los profesionales podrían volver en cualquier momento y pillarme con las manos en la masa. Ésta vez soy un poco más ambiciosa. Me llevo una bolsa entera de tiras de cecina y otra de maní tostado y después echo un viaje al lago a rellenar la botella.

No es hasta la noche cuando los profesionales vuelven. Sólo tres de ellos. Cato, Clove y el chico del 1. Están hinchados y deformes, cubiertos de bultos. ¿Qué rayos les ha pasado?

Cato va delante cojeando y tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho, mientras que Clove está apoyada en el chico del 1 el cual la está ayudando a caminar como mejor puede.

Cato da instrucciones al chico explosivo antes de desplomarse en el suelo, el cual corre a la Cornucopia a sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En ese tiempo, un par de paracaídas plateados caen en el claro portando medicinas. Clove suelta un grito desgarrador mientras el chico explosivo trata de curarla y yo hago una mueca involuntaria. Se ve doloroso, pero verlos sufrir tiene un trasfondo esperanzador.

Lo que no me cuadra es que haya habido dos cañonazos pero en la alianza falten tres personas. Dos de las chicas y el chico en llamas.

¿Qué les ha pasado? Si dos de los muertos son ellos. ¿Dónde está el otro?

Podría ser... que el chico en llamas los haya traicionado al final. No me extrañaría que pasase algo así, él se declaró a la chica de su distrito en las entrevistas. Layla dijo que lo más seguro fuera que era una mentira para llamar la atención.

Me contengo para no soltar una carcajada. El chico en llamas nos ha engañado a todos, hasta a mi propia mentora. Probablemente le dijera eso también a Cato, que nada más era una mentira para hacer que ella confíe en él. ¿Cómo sino iría él a admitirlo en la alianza? Mucho más si desde el principio el objetivo de los profesionales era ella. Ni él habría aceptado una proposición a una alianza que quiere su cabeza, ni Cato lo habría reclutado de saber que en verdad sentía algo por ella.

Deben de haberles tendido una emboscada entre los dos, guiarlos hasta algún tipo de mutación que los Vigilantes han dejado por ahí. Interiormente les doy las gracias, pues han quitado de encima a dos rivales temibles y han debilitado mucho a la Alianza Primaria. Ellos serán duros de eliminar, si no mueren por otras causas no sé cómo lo haré. Llegará un momento en que no pueda seguir escondiéndome.

Clove sigue convulsionándose y gritando mientras el chico explosivo usa la pomada en ella. Es la más afectada de los tres, Marvel y Cato no parecen estar tan mal. Ellos pronto vuelven a la Cornucopia a dormir, dejando a Clove tirada afuera cubierta por una manta. Las convulsiones y los gritos han cesado pero ha perdido el conocimiento.

De nuevo dejan al chico explosivo montando guardia pero él pronto se duerme exhausto y algo me dice que si no aprovecho ésta oportunidad para echar un viaje a por provisiones, no la tendré en mucho tiempo.

Al final, echo dos viajes en los que me llevo medio pedazo de queso, un paquete de galletas saladas y más latas de sopa, atún y bananas. Es mucho más de lo que normalmente me llevo, pero ellos parecen demasiado afectados como para notarlo. Han estado dos días sin venir eso hace que uno pierda la cuenta facilmente. También meto unas tiritas en mi bolsillo y considero el coger un arma. Pero las armas son objetos no consumibles, deben tenerlas bien contadas.

Las horas pasan, y cuando me doy cuenta que comienzo a tiritar de frío, doblo la sábana y me cubro con ella. Clove grita de vez en cuando, dice cosas sin sentido y se vuelve a dormir. Si Cato estuviese así de perjudicado quizá valdría la pena clavarles un cuchillo mientras duermen, pero así algo me dice que no es buena idea.

El himno suena. Glimmer y la otra chica.

Me alegra saber que mi teoría es cierta.

**Parte 8. Robando a un ladrón**

Un ruido de ramas y hojas me despierta al octavo día. Cuando me despierto, encuentro a un extraño roedor hurgando entre mis cosas.

—¡Oye! —exclamo para espantarlo, pero es demasiado tarde. El animal huye con lo que quedaba de mi paquete de galletitas saladas en la boca, las que guardaba para el desayuno.— Estúpido bicho...

En la Cornucopia no parecen haberme oído, y eso me relaja. Los profesionales no han abandonado el claro desde el día cinco y ahora, en el octavo día todo parece haberse estancado. No ha habido más muertes en todo este tiempo. No he podido ir a por comida mas que una vez en todo éste tiempo y ya me quedé seca de nuevo, exceptuando el agua la cual puedo obtener toda la que quiera en el lago y aún me quedan muchas pastillas purificadoras.

Mientras espero pacientemente ignorando a mi estómago a que haya novedades, detecto una. Aunque no la que yo quería. Unos metros a mi derecha agazapado en la hierba está el chico del Distrito 10. Está algo cambiado a como lo recordé. Más demacrado y con una herida en el brazo. Está observando la Cornucopia atentamente y lleva algo en la mano. Un machete. Recuerdo a la chica del Distrito 4. Ella llevaba uno, debe ser ese. Al levantar su cuerpo debieron dejar el arma atrás y él debió encontrarla.

De pronto, comienza a correr lo mejor que puede hacia la Cornucopia con su arma en la mano. No sé si calificarlo como un genio o un completo idiota. Ha marcado como objetivo al chico explosivo. El eslabón más débil. El chico está de espaldas y no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que no lo tiene a escasos metros.

—¡CATO, AYUDA!

El chico explosivo retrocede por instinto y se para en el borde del campo de minas. Él puede que no tenga cojera, pero el otro chico definitivamente tiene más fuerza en los brazos. Cato se asoma a la boca de la Cornucopia y maldice. Las minas impiden su salida, y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que el chico explosivo era hombre muerto, Clove le lanza al chico del 10 tres cuchillos, uno al cuello, otro al pecho y otro al hombro. El chico se desploma y su cañonazo suena inmediatamente.

Lo que hizo fue valiente, idiota pero valiente. Supongo que se vio desesperado. Incapaz de conseguir alimentos y más débil día a día decidió que si iba a morir sería matando.

Me pregunto si yo me sentiré alguna vez en esa misma situación.

Cato y el chico del 1 dan la enhorabuena a Clove que por desgracia está mejor. Aún siguen teniendo esos horrendos bultos que deforman sus brazos pero están mejor. Si hubiera decidido lanzarse hace dos días habría hecho masacre. Igualmente, siento respeto por él, y por eso acerco los tres dedos a mis labios y alzo el brazo.

Descansa en paz chico del 10.

Cato sale de la Cornucopia y se acerca a su cadáver, propinándole varias patadas que me hacen apartar la vista. Es en ese instante cuando veo su mochila abandonada, en el lugar donde estaba escondido. Hago una nota mental para acercarme cuando sea más seguro. Clove y el chico del 1 calman a Cato y por un rato hacen lo mismo de siempre, curarse los bultos con la pomada. Cuando terminan, Cato señala al cielo. Eso me hace mirar a esa dirección. Es una delgada hilera de humo, probablemente procedente de una hoguera. ¿Habrá alguien tan estúpido como para hacer una hoguera en pleno día a la vista de los profesionales? No parece el estilo de los chicos del 12... ¿Quién más queda? Thresh y la niña. Y eso es todo. Quedamos nueve...

Una sonrisa se instala en mi cara cuando veo a los Profesionales salir rumbo hacia el humo, llevándose a regañadientes al chico explosivo con ellos.

La Cornucopia está desprotegida. Totalmente desprotegida. Deben de pensar que con las bombas se bastan para guardar sus cosas...

No para mí.

De hecho si no fuera porque necesito robar de ellos, pues de otro modo se me haría mucho más difícil el conseguir comida, ahora mismo estaría intentando destruir todo ésto. A ellos se les da muy bien cazar, pero en cuestiones de supervivencia... la cosa cambia. Sin las provisiones están perdidos.

Espero un tiempo prudencial antes de comenzar mi camino hacia la pirámide de provisiones. Primero me paso por el escondite del chico del 10 a por su mochila. Está vacía pero desde luego me va a ser muy útil. Estoy muy nerviosa por la incertidumbre de no saber si ellos van a volver o no. También por el hambre. Eso hace que me tiemblen las piernas y casi pierda el equilibrio al andar entre las minas.

Igual, no puedo ni creerme mi propia suerte. He encontrado una mochila y los profesionales no están a la vista. Meto en ella un paquete de galletitas saladas de una caja, me encantan éstas galletas. Dos manzanas de una de las redecillas y diversas cosas más de aquí y de allá.

Giro la cabeza para asegurarme de que está despejado antes de volver a mi escondite cuando veo, algo más a la derecha otro hilo de humo blanco. Otra fogata que antes no podía ver pero ahora sí.

Inmediatamente me da mala espina. ¿Qué está pasando?

Dos tributos no pueden ser tan idiotas como para encender dos hogueras a la vez. Es demasiada coincidencia...

A no ser que...

Toda mi euforia por la comida y la mochila se esfuman de inmediato. Es una trampa. Una trampa para alejar a los profesionales de la Cornucopia pero. ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Guiarlos hacia otra emboscada?

Ésto es cosa de los del 12. Están trabajando juntos. Uno de ellos está ahí seguramente encendiendo hogueras mientras que el otro...

De repente no me siento segura aquí. Algo está pasando, algo gordo y peligroso y no quiero estar cerca.

Es entonces cuando veo la primera flecha cruzar el claro y clavarse en una redecilla de manzanas en lo alto de la pila.

¿Quién tenía un arco? Glimmer. Ella lo tenía pero Glimmer está muerta. Alguien lo ha tomado. Alguien que sabe usarlo.

Otra flecha más se clava en la redecilla y una manzana se acerca peligrosamente al hueco que ha formado. Van a volar la Cornucopia. Y yo volaré con ella si me quedo aquí.

Me levanto y trato de poner tierra de por medio en cuanto veo la tercera flecha salir disparada de algún lugar entre la maleza.

Ni dos segundos después, el estruendo ensordecedor de la primera explosión retumba en mis oídos. Los cubro mientras corro y voy a ocultarme en otro lugar. Al mirar hacia atrás veo explosiones, llamaradas y humo, mucho humo negro. Cato se acaba de quedar sin sus cosas... me muero por ver su reacción.

La parte mala es... que yo también.

**Parte 9. Expandiendo horizontes**

A penas puedo dormir esa noche, hacía más frío que nunca y me la pasé tiritando bajo mi sábana. Era la primera vez que iba a dormir en un sitio distinto a mi escondite y no podía concentrarme. Después de que sonase el himno, descubrí que el chico explosivo estaba muerto. Seguro fue Cato. Sin la trampa que él controlaba supongo que ya no les era útil.

Es lo que tiene cuando te juntas con sádicos de ese calibre que se presentan voluntarios a los Juegos.

Con el sol sin embargo, comienzo a entrar en calor. No me conviene pillar una neumonía a éstas alturas cuando sólo quedamos ocho tributos.

Vuelvo a mi puesto y observo el claro de la Cornucopia. No hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Los profesionales se han ido cosa que no es de extrañar, éste era su campamento pero ahora no tienen ninguna razón para estar aquí. La parte de atrás de la Cornucopia está calcinada y restos de escombro chamuscados llenan todo el lugar.

¿Habrá algo ahí que merezca la pena? Me adentro con cautela en el estropicio y veo que no hay casi nada salvable. Algo brillante aparece entre las cenizas y lo recojo. Es una daga. Perfecto. También recojo un pequeño caldero de cobre con un asa para sujetarlo. Aquí podré guardar mucha más agua que en la botella.

A partir de ahora tendré que racionar mi sustento lo más posible y ya tengo hambre... pero imaginarme la cara de Cato al ver ésto no tiene precio. Me permito reír a carcajadas por varias razones. Los profesionales están jodidos y eso me beneficia mucho. Aún no se puede decir que haya ganado pero estoy cerca, mucho más cerca que ayer de volver a casa. De ver a mamá de nuevo, a papá, a Dante y mi hermano, a mis amigas de la escuela... de no tener que preocuparme más por la contabilidad del bar o los borrachos mirándome como un pedazo de carne...

Si los chicos del 12 estuvieran aquí ahora mismo les daría una palmada en el hombro. Pero luego quizá me matarían así que mejor no deseo que estén aquí.

Eso me lleva a pensar que quizá la persona que disparó aquellas flechas esté merodeando por aquí todavía. No puedo estar enmedio del claro con un francotirador por ahí escondido en algún lugar.

Entonces oigo un ruido, no sé si es mi imaginación o no pero no me quedo a averiguarlo. Vuelvo al bosque tan rápido como puedo y decido que no tiene sentido quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Tampoco hay nada aquí que me retenga ya...

Me adentro en el bosque en dirección opuesta a la Cornucopia, caminando despacio porque no me conviene hacer esfuerzo físico. Con la daga marco algunos árboles. Eso me ayudará a orientarme y saber por dónde he pasado. Es el consejo que me dio Layla.

Un poco más hacia adelante dos cañazos. Ahora ya no tengo a los profesionales a la vista para controlar quién muere pero quedamos seis de todas maneras. Cualquiera de los ocho que éramos está mejor fuera de la competición, casi que diría que no tengo preferencias por lo que no pienso más en ello.

Paso el resto del día inspeccionando el bosque, familiarizándome con él. Cuando anochece saco mi sábana y me acurruco en un lugar resguardado. El himno suena y descubro que los caídos son el chico del 1 y la niña. Pobrecilla. Espero que al menos no sufriera cosa que no puedo decir del otro.

Es posible que ella estuviera con Thresh, y él matase al otro tributo en venganza. A veces los tributos del mismo distrito se ayudan como están haciendo los del 12.

Un buho comienza a ulular y en la distancia, otro le contesta. Se oye un sonido de algo caminando por las hojas. Posiblemente un animal y todo está casi a oscuras. Agarro mi daga. No me gusta éste nuevo lugar.

**Parte 10. Las desventajas de un perfil discreto**

No duermo de un tirón pero al menos lo hago mejor que la noche anterior. La mañana transcurre sin novedad hasta el medio día.

En un punto, oigo el sonido del agua correr que se intensifica con cada paso que doy, así es como llego a un desnivel brusco del terreno más allá del cual hay un río bastante amplio pero que no parece muy profundo.

Me acerco a inspeccionar cuando veo algo más que me llama la atención.

Sangre. En el suelo hay un reguero de gotas de sangre seca. Alguien ha pasado por aquí desangrándose, quizá esté muerto ya o muy débil.

Sigo la sangre abajo del pequeño barranco y paralela al río y cuando siento que algo se mueve unos metros por delante de mí junto al lecho del río. Me escondo en una de las pequeñas cuevas que hay en la pared del barranco y le echo un vistazo. Hay un tributo ahí bebiendo agua del río con ayuda de su mano. No puedo reconocerlo porque está semi oculto entre los matorrales y cubierto de barro pero definitivamente es un tributo. Un chico.

¿Cuántos chicos quedaban? Thresh, Cato, el chico en llamas y el otro profesional. Por eliminación debe ser el chico en llamas. Me pregunto dónde estará su aliada y por qué está ahí malherido y medio desangrado. ¿Se habrán traicionado a caso?

La mano se va hacia la empuñadura de la daga... podría hacerlo. Podría quitarme a un rival más de encima. Empuño el arma con decisión y me dispongo a salir de la cueva y acabar con su vida, y de repente, tiro el arma al suelo al caer en otra cosa.

—Es una trampa... —susurro.

Por supuesto que lo es. El par del 12 ha llegado hasta donde está engañando a todos. Primero engañaron a Panem en las entrevistas. Luego engañaron a los profesionales y mataron a dos y por último hicieron saltar sus provisiones por los aires. No tiene sentido que él esté ahí moribundo intentando camuflarse. Ese reguero de sangre posiblemente sea falso. Podría ser agua tintada o sangre de animal.

Y la chica en llamas debe estar muy cerca agazapada, esperando a que alguien se acerque a por una presa fácil para ponerse en acción. Ella es muy posiblemente la dueña del arco. Tiene sentido. Lo que también significa que estoy en un lío. Uno muy gordo. Ella no puede haberme visto. No estoy segura pero no ha venido a buscarme. Tan sólo tengo que permanecer alerta y no acercarme al chico en llamas.

Me siento en un rincón mientras me echo un puñado de pasas a la boca. Más tarde me parece oír un lamento de dolor que los sinsajos se encargan de imitar. Desde luego se está tomando en serio su papel.

Luego las trompetas suenan.

"_¡Queridos tributos! Les damos la enhorabuena por haber llegado tan lejos. En éstos momentos sólo quedan seis de ustedes en la Arena cosa que no es nada fácil de lograr. Los Juegos del Hambre de éste año han estado cargados de acción e intriga y para mantenerlos así de emocionantes se ha decidido un cambio de reglas. Eso es, han oído bien. ¡Un cambio de reglas! Dos tributos, repito, dos tributos podrán salir de la Arena con vida... siempre y cuando pertenezcan al mismo distrito. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre. Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!"_

Claudius Templesmith da así por terminado el anuncio. Rabia. Rabia es lo primero que siento porque si a alguien beneficia éste cambio de reglas es a los chicos del 12. Estaba empezando a pensar qué pasaría si ellos llegaran a quedarse solos. Con ésta regla no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso porque ambos podrán irse juntos si llegan a los dos últimos. Deben de ser populares, muy populares en el Capitolio. También ocurre lo mismo con los dos profesionales que quedan. Ambos son del Distrito 2 y podrán hacer un equipo hasta el final. Los únicos que estamos solos somos yo y Thresh.

Estoy tan furiosa que podría salir ahora mismo y acabar con el chico del 12, pero la chica en llamas debe estar a punto de aparecer para reunirse con su aliado después de éste cambio de reglas que tanto les beneficia. ¿Por qué no me busqué yo también un amante trágico? Tanto que gustan los culebrones en el Capitolio...

Espero un rato pero la chica en llamas no aparece y yo tengo sueño. Me adentro en la cueva a dormir y cenar. Las provisiones se me están acabando. También el agua. Mañana tendré que salir sin más remedio o moriré de inanición aquí atrapada entre el arco de la chica en llamas y la falta de provisiones.

La cueva es mucho más cálida que el exterior aunque mucho más húmeda. Lo peor es que no hay muertes nuevas y eso me desanima un poco.

Ánimo Finch. Pronto estarás en casa otra vez.

**Parte 11. Teorías**

El chico en llamas no se mueve. ¿Y si está moribundo de verdad? Si la chica no da señales de vida a medio día seré yo quien lo libre de su sufrimiento. Será lo más piadoso después de todo. No puede ser que esté manteniendo esa farsa por tanto tiempo. Ha dormido ahí tirado en el fango y bebiendo agua no tratada.

Como me muero de sed y tengo la boca pastosa, hago un viaje relámpago a llenar la botella y mientras espero a que se purifique la chica en llamas por fin aparece. No me ha pillado de puro milagro. No puedo ni creerme la suerte que he tenido. Cuando por fin me decido asomarme la veo lavando a su aliado en el río, el chico está en paños menores y no parece tener buena cara. Estaba herido de verdad... maldigo al darme cuenta que he perdido una oportunidad de oro para deshacerme de él. Sigo espiándolos y veo que tras un rato en el río se meten en otra cueva algo más alejada de la mía.

Hacer algo más haría que gaste energías, así que me quedo en la cueva y trato de dormir.

La última de mis provisiones se va con la cena. Y yo me cubro con la sábana tratando de ignorar a mi estómago que protesta.

**Parte 12. Correr riesgos**

Ya he perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo aquí. Más de una semana seguro, posiblemente dos. Dentro de la cueva se está fresco pero afuera debe de hacer al menos cuarenta grados. El río parece cada vez más pequeño, pues estuve observando las rocas en el lecho y ahora muchas de ellas están secas.

He pensado que quizá sea mejor irme de aquí antes de que me vean los del 12. No creo que la chica tenga piedad conmigo. No cuando somos tan pocos. Además, me inquieta no poder ver lo que hacen.

Necesito comer. Lo que sea. En el fondo de la mochila encuentro migajas de galleta, quizá antes de llegar al estómago se pierdan por el camino pero es lo único que tengo. Debo sentarme un poco más a meditar sobre lo que hacer.

Mientras estoy pensando, veo a la chica en llamas pasar por delante de la cueva. No me ve, pues ya he procurado ponerme en un lugar en la penumbra. ¿Quizá vaya a buscar el almuerzo? Con un arco todo es más fácil. Ojalá tuviera yo uno. Ojalá supiera usarlo en primer lugar.

Lo que significa... que ha dejado al chico en llamas solo.

¿Y si...?

Me quito los zapatos y los dejo en la cueva. Debo ser lo más sigilosa posible. El suelo afuera está ardiendo pero me aguanto y camino de puntillas vigilanto mi espalda cada pocos segundos. Al asomarme a la cueva, veo al chico en llamas durmiendo sobre un lecho de hierba y hojas. A su lado hay unas brasas casi apagadas y luego, las provisiones.

El chico respira con dificultad y su piel no tiene buen aspecto, está muy pálida. No lo mato porque su cañonazo atraería a la chica en llamas en busca de venganza. No durará mucho de todos modos, lo que me extraña es que aún esté vivo.

—Kat... Katniss...

Me quedo muy quieta cuando lo oigo hablar. Parece que está dormido pero cualquiera sabe. Katniss... ahora recuerdo, ese es el nombre de ella. El pobre está delirando. Debe tener fiebre. Está peor de lo que pensaba al principio.

Sus provisiones no son ni por asomo tan grandes como las de la Cornucopia lo que significa que no podré coger mucho. Me llevo un puñado de bayas, un champiñón, un par de pedazos de pescado asado y le doy un buen trago a un termo con sopa aún caliente que tienen envuelto en un paracaídas plateado. La sopa consigue renovar mis fuerzas un poco. Me gustaría poder beber más pero me controlo.

El chico en llamas sigue hablando en sueños y yo decido que es hora de salir de aquí. Me como todo lo robado en la tranquilidad de mi cueva exceptuando una de las bayas.

Si he descartado las bayas y las setas del bosque es porque no puedo distinguir las comestibles de las venenosas, pero si la tal Katniss ha cogido éstas entonces significa que son comestibles. Después de todo ella es la experta aquí.

Podría ir a recolectar. Comparar el fruto con el de otros arbustos para poder recolectar más yo misma.

Aunque primero debo esperar a que llegue Katniss para asegurarme que no me voy a encontrar con ella. Prácticamente ahora sólo debería preocuparme por los del 2. Estoy segura que Thresh sigue atrincherado en los cultivos.

Cerca del medio día juzgando por la posición del sol, Katniss por fin vuelve a la cueva. Lleva un ave cabeza abajo y una bolsa en su mano, en la que supongo habrá recolectado algo. A éstas alturas no debe ser secreto para nadie que ésta chica se siente como pez en el agua cazando y recolectando cosas por ahí. Sé como funciona su distrito. Hemos estudiado todas las vallas electrificadas de cada uno de los distritos en la escuela. No todas son iguales y la suya es una de las más simples. Estoy segura que esa chica ya conocía unos cuantos truquitos antes de venir aquí.

En el Distrito 5 no lo tendría tan fácil para cazar... a no ser que le gusten los animales que tenemos allí. Escorpiones, serpientes y algún que otro coyote. Las vallas del Distrito 5 tampoco son demasiado complejas ya que nadie en su sano juicio se aventuraría en las tierras áridas que lo rodean y la mayoría de las veces no están electrificadas. Excepto las fronterizas, las que nos separan de los demás distritos. Esas sí que se puede decir que son casi infranqueables.

Cuando todo se tranquiliza, salgo de mi cueva con todas mis cosas y me alejo del río procurando en todo momento no perder el rumbo ni la orientación. Los necesito. A ella al menos, él está condenado de todos modos y el hecho de que está cuidando de él la mantiene ocupada y eso me beneficia.

Paso el resto de la tarde comparando mi baya a las que voy encontrando y recolectándolas. Son tiernas y jugosas. No me llenan pero calman un poco la sensación de hambre.

Justo cuando comienzo a buscar un lugar resguardado donde pasar la noche, las trompetas comienzan a sonar. ¿Qué quiere ésta vez el bueno de Claudius? No es normal que haya tantos anuncios.

"_¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos tributos! Les informo que en éstos momentos nos encontramos en el doceavo día de los Juegos y para premiarles por haberlo hecho tan bien, todos ustedes quedan invitados al magnífico banquete que tendrá lugar mañana al alba en la Cornucopia. Les recomiendo que no rechacen ésta invitación, pues ahí en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito encontrarán algo que necesitan desesperadamente. Para algunos de ustedes será su última oportunidad. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!" _

De la sorpresa, la daga que estaba utilizando para cortar un poco de maleza se resbala de mi mano y cae al suelo. En el banquete hay sangre, siempre hay sangre. Y ahora mismo soy el eslabón más débil exceptuando al chico en llamas. No espero verlo por ahí de todos modos, pero si voy... cualquiera de los otros podría acabar facilmente conmigo. Lo mire por donde lo mire no parece una buena idea y sin embargo... si no voy alguien más obtendrá mi mochila y tendrá mucha más ventaja sobre mí y entonces sí que no tendré ninguna oportunidad.

No tengo elección... si quiero salir de aquí tengo que arriesgarme. Tengo que ir a ese banquete. Necesito un plan.

Si me lanzo al claro la primera, Clove o Katniss podrían fácilmente atacarme con sus armas a distancia. Si espero alguien más se llevará mi mochila. Lanzarme mientras los demás luchan entre ellos también es arriesgado. Atacar a uno de ellos por la espalda... no, ahí habrá más de un rival.

En ese momento un ruido hace que me gire.

—¡No! —grito cuando veo al pequeño roedor con medio cuerpo dentro de mi mochila.

Vale, soy idiota. Avisar a los demás tributos de mi posición no es algo muy astuto. En el lado bueno, el ladronzuelo huye con las manos vacías.

—No hay nada aquí para ti —susurro—. Ni siquiera lo hay para mí...

Por si he atraído atención indeseada, me cambio de lugar. Necesito un sitio más discreto, sin animales que aprovechan el mínimo descuido para llevarse tus cosas. Sin embargo, le concedo eso. Es atrevido y de haber tenido algo ahí, se lo habría llevado sin problema alguno.

Quizá podría hacer yo lo mismo.

Jugar con el factor sorpresa, huir con mi mochila antes de que ellos se den cuenta de que estoy ahí. Podría camuflarme en algún sitio. Pasé por la estación de camuflaje y me enseñaron unas cuantas cosas. También está la Cornucopia. Podría esconderme ahí durante la noche y ser la primera en llegar a las mochilas. Esas dos opciones son las que me parecen las más factibles, y después de meditar un rato sobre las ventajas y los inconvenientes de cada una, decido probar la Cornucopia. No es una opción libre de riesgo. Ninguna lo es, pero si le diéramos a cada una un porcentaje de probabilidades de acabar muerta o herida, esa sería la que lo tendría más bajo.

Los riesgos contiúan siendo el ser derribada por una flecha o un cuchillo, aunque el tiempo de exposición en el claro se acorta a la mitad. También que alguien más tenga la misma idea que yo y me mate. Esa es la que me da más miedo, junto con la de chocar contra un tributo al volver a los árboles. Desde la Cornucopia no tendré control de dónde está cada cual. Tendré que correr ese riesgo.

Y eso me preocupa porque no me gusta correr riesgos.

**Parte 13. En los cinco finalistas**

Estoy dentro de la Cornucopia con la daga como única pertenencia. Bajo la premisa de que la mochila sólo conseguiría retrasar mi huída, escondí todo entre unos arbustos cerca del río y seguí los árboles marcados.

La daga me hace sentir más segura aunque no esté pasando una buena noche. El himno ya pasó. No hubo víctimas. La oscuridad es casi absoluta, el cielo está nublado por lo que no se ven las estrellas y la luna desaparece y aparece a ratos tras la capa de nubosidad. Hace más frío que nunca, o tal vez sea porque no tengo la manta para taparme. Acurrucada en un rincón del armazón de metal, trato de entrar en calor masajeándome las piernas y los brazos cada pocos minutos, y echándome el aliento en las manos. Cuando la luz de la luna se deja ver, se puede apreciar en la hierba una fina capa de rocío congelado. El agua pasa a estado sólido a los cero grados, lo cual sólo puede significar una cosa. Estaría más caliente dentro de un refrigerador.

Al menos no me cosecharon hace dos años. La Arena era literalmente una llanura nevada sin árboles y casi nada útil. En esa edición sí que habría estado perdida. El Distrito 5 es un lugar muy cálido. Según los ancianos, hace más de cien años que no nieva y aunque hace frío en invierno, la temperatura raramente baja de los cinco grados. No es como en esas fotografías de invierno que se ven del Distrito 7 todo nevado. Prefiero no imaginar el frío que haría dos años atrás.

Aún así, el riesgo de sufrir congelamiento está ahí. Una instructora capitolina me contó sobre eso. La temperatura baja tanto que el cuerpo concentra todo el calor que produce en proteger los órganos vitales. Las extremidades, nariz y orejas están en peligro. La sangre casi no llega, se congela en las venas. El tejido se daña irreparablemente debido a la falta de oxígeno. Gangrena. La piel se torna azul, luego violeta y finalmente negra.

¿Me pasará eso a mí antes de que llegue la mañana? No traje la sábana, porque si la traía tendría que abandonarla aquí en la mañana. Prefiero pasar frío hoy que no en días posteriores. Contando con que los Juegos se prolonguen unos días más. No me quejaría si acabaran hoy mismo, si todos los demás se mataran entre ellos en el banquete.

Continúo aplicando calor a mis extremidades de vez en cuando. El sueño no viene pero tampoco me conviene dormirme aquí. Cuando el cielo comienza a clarear, siento como que ha pasado una eternidad. La temperatura sube un poco y yo dejo de tiritar pero por un rato más me siento fría y agarrotada. Caminando de un lado a otro en el fondo de la Cornucopia, logro recuperar un poco la movilidad. Pronto traerán el banquete. Debo estar lista. No he comido nada desde el día anterior pero no tengo hambre. Eso sí, estoy nerviosa, cada vez más. Aterrada. No quiero que mi familia me vea morir así aquí.

La luz se intensifica y yo avanzo un par de metros. De momento las sombras me ocultan, pero puedo ponerme a la vista, todo lo que he pasado ésta noche no serviría de nada y los demás podrían estar en cualquier parte, escondidos en el bosque. Desde aquí no los veo, pero ellos me pueden ver a mí.

Entonces, cuando algo en el suelo se separa y la mesa comienza a subir, me preparo. Mi angustia alcanza su punto máximo y las piernas me tiemblan, si tuviera algo en el estómago, probablemente lo habría vomitado.

Cuatro mochilas. La mía es la segunda, la del número cinco. Las cuatro mochilas están ordenadas por el número de distrito y también, no se si por azar o estética de la más grande a la más pequeña. La de los chicos del 12 es diminuta. ¿Qué será? Algo que necesitan desesperadamente y es pequeño...

Pero no tengo más tiempo para pensarlo porque en cuanto oigo el sonido de la plataforma donde está la mesa acoplarse al resto del suelo, aprieto los dientes y salgo disparada a agarrar mi mochila. No presto atención a nada más, tan sólo la agarro y echo a correr lo más deprisa que puedo.

En cuanto pongo un pie entre los árboles me siento un poco más a salvo, pero no me detengo, especialmente porque por el rabillo del ojo veo a Clove. Y ella me ha visto. Zigzagueo entre los árboles mientras siento un cuchillo clavarse en el tronco de un árbol a mi lado. Luego tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Miro hacia atrás, haciéndome a la idea de que no lo he logrado. Voy a morir.

Pero Clove no está. No tiene sentido. Podría matarme ahora en cualquier momento. Luego, cuando me incorporo la veo correr en dirección contraria hacia el claro. Hacia un nuevo objetivo: la chica en llamas.

Desde luego ha sentido que cada segundo cuenta, y que ella es una amenaza más grande que yo y tiene prioridad.

No me quedo a ver qué pasa. Cato y Thresh pueden estar en cualquier parte.

Me levanto como puedo y sigo corriendo. Estoy en una parte del bosque que no conozco, la parte sur de la Arena, territorio desconocido para mí, aunque parece ser simplemente una continuación del bosque. Eso no es bueno. Porque voy a acabar perdida. No solo yo, también el resto de mis cosas.

Cuando dictamino que me he alejado lo suficiente, me detengo. Los pulmones me arden y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me piden que me detenga, que descanse.

Miro a mi alrededor pero sólo veo árboles y maleza. Podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Al menos estoy viva, y tengo la mochila.

"BOOM"

Ahora quedamos cinco. Clove y Katniss se han enfrentado seguro. Si estuviera en casa viendo los Juegos apoyaría a Katniss.

Me fijo en la mochila por primera vez. Por estúpido que parezca, la he olvidado momentaneamente, cuando la verdad es que si he arriesgado mi vida de esa manera ha sido por ésta mochila y lo que contiene. Algo que necesito desesperadamente.

Cuando pienso en comida, el estómago se acuerda por primera vez hoy que no le he dado de comer en más de doce horas, y me siento desfallecer. Esa energía para correr ha tenido que salir de algún lado. Y desde que empezaron los Juegos, ya he podido ajustarme el cinturón dos agujeros más. Me estoy quedando en los huesos.

La mochila no es muy pesada, de hecho, para el tamaño que tiene se ve bastante ligera. Deshago el intrincado cierre de velcro y meto la mano en el interior. Parece algún tipo de prenda.

Guantes. Unos guantes hasta el codo eso es lo que es. ¿Ésto es lo que necesito desesperadamente?

Estoy a punto de patearlos junto a la mochila cuando descubro que el guante izquierdo pesa más que el derecho. Una solapa pegada con velcro al resto del guante revela algo más, una pantalla redonda y dos botones rojos. Presiono uno y la pantalla se enciende.

¡Un holo! Un holo de la Arena. Los banquetes son arriesgados pero en serio merecen la pena. Reviso el mapa donde están señalados cada uno de los tributos. El chico en llamas como era de esperar no fue al banquete, su punto está aún en la cueva junto a aquel río. Katniss está volviendo a él. Cato sigue en el claro de la Cornucopia y Thresh en los cultivos. No veo a Clove, lo que significa que Katniss ha ganado la pelea contra ella.

Reviso la mochila para ver si hay más cosas y descubro algo más, una nota y un pequeño recipiente de plástico con sopa dentro. Me bebo toda la sopa de un trago, atragantándome en el proceso antes de abrir la nota.

"_Me dieron un presupuesto para comprarte cosas y pensé que dada tu estrategia, ésto sería lo mejor. Aguanta. Nos vemos pronto. L."_

—Gracias Layla. Gracias por todo...

**Parte 14. Volver a casa**

Otro trueno.

La espesa lluvia que comenzó en la madrugada justo después de que Clove apareciera en el cielo, continúa.

He vuelto a la cueva y recuperado mis cosas. Con el holo en mi poder no fue difícil dar con el camino.

Según el holo Katniss está con su novio-lo-que-sea el cual aún no ha muerto, lo que me lleva a pensar que en la mochila había algún tipo de cura para él. Cato está en los cultivos. Se me hace normal que lo haya marcado como siguiente objetivo si sabe de su paradero. Thresh aún no se ha encontrado con Cato, y me pregunto si lo hará.

El día es aburrido, frío y húmedo. ¿Qué diversión hay en empaparnos vivos? No lo sé ni tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar en eso. Ni siquiera para pasar el tiempo.

Sólo quiero volver a casa.

**Parte 15. Sobrevivir**

Comienzo a pensar que el Capitolio tiene favoritismos. ¿Y si toda ésta lluvia no es solo una conspiración para que el chico en llamas se recupere? No es justo. Los Vigilantes no deberían ayudar a un tributo sobre los demás.

¿Qué se han pensado?

El día continúa igual de feo que el anterior. Las bayas que recogí de camino a la cueva se me acabaron ayer y llevo todo el día sin comer nada. Tan sólo subsistiendo con el agua de lluvia que consigo recolectar.

Los guantes y la sábana me protegen del frío un poco pero nada de eso sube mi ánimo. Nunca me gustó la lluvia.

De repente, me siento enojada y frustrada. Me entran ganas de patear algo o romper algo. Si no lo hago es porque gastaría las pocas energías que tengo. Solo me consuelo un poco cuando en una de las veces que consulto el holo, veo que el punto de Thresh ha desaparecido. Cato está cerca así que probablemente hayan dado una buena pelea y los truenos hayan amortiguado el cañonazo.

Varias veces a lo largo del día, me me debatido entre la vigilia y el sueño. Es lo único que puedo hacer mientras diluvie ahí afuera.

Por fin para, y el hecho de que justo tras eso suene el himno deja claro que es media noche y un nuevo día comienza. ¿Qué día será? Siento como que ha sido una eternidad...

Thresh sale en el cielo. Tres muertes. Sólo tres más... y estando en éste estado, desnutrida y sin energía me pregunto cómo lo voy a hacer. Cómo voy a hacerlo para sobrevivir a un profesional y la pareja de favoritos del Capitolio.

**Parte 16. El precio de un error**

La luz del sol que entra a la cueva me despierta. Estoy aún un poco mareada, pero me repongo en cuanto bebo del caldero lleno de agua de lluvia que recolecté durante el diluvio. También me tomo el lujo de echarme un poco de agua en la cara.

Necesito comida.

Ya ni hambre tengo, sólo éste vacío doloroso en mi interior, torpeza y apatía. Me ajusto el cinturón un agujero más antes de encender el holo.

Los tortolitos ya no están en la cueva sino en el bosque y Cato está a millones de kilómetros. Él no es un problema.

Antes de salir de la cueva, decido dejar todo escondido menos la daga. Ahorraré más energía si llevo menos queso.

El río se ha secado, lo que significa que los vigilantes están intentando apresurar la final. Voy a tener que racionar mucho mi última agua. Mientras camino por el bosque a espiar a los del 12, voy buscando los arbustos de bayas rojas pero no los encuentro. Parece que han quitado la comida también. No pinta bien para mí.

Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarles, veo como sus puntos se van hacia lados opuestos en el holo. Se están separando. El punto con el nombre de "Peeta" es el que tengo más cerca y el que decido espiar. No importa que se haya recuperado, no creo que esté bien del todo.

Y no me equivoqué.

Lo oigo pisotear hojarasca y ramas como una estampida de búfalos. Luego lo veo, está arrodillado examinando unas setas. Bajo otro árbol unos metros a la izquierda, está la mochila.

Antes de proceder, apago el holo y lo cubro con la solapa. Si por casualidad me descubren, vendrán por mí. Ahora parece un guante normal. Me acerco con cuidado, andando de puntillas, no quitándole la vista de encima al chico en llamas. En cuanto estoy junto a la mochila meto la mano varias veces, sacando de la misma un puñado de bayas, un panecillo y un queso.

Le doy un bocado al queso y lo devuelvo y justo en ese momento oigo a Katniss gritar el nombre de su novio y salgo de ahí tan rápido como puedo. Me alejo una distancia prudencial y entonces, me siento bajo un árbol y devoro el panecillo. Quería comérmelo despacio. Recreándome en saborearlo. Pero en lugar de eso, lo engullo de unos cuantos bocados mal masticados. Una miga se me atora en la garganta y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no comenzar a toser.

Para finalizar la comida, tomo el puñado de bayas. Son distintas de las anteriores, negras y más compactas, pero ese par sabe de supervivencia probablemente más que los instructores del Capitolio. Si las han cogido es porque son seguras.

Me echo la mitad de ellas a la boca y mastico. Están amargas, a diferencia de las otras que estaban dulces y sabrosas. Siento la tentación de escupir pero me obligo a tragar. Nescesito nutrientes.

Es entonces cuando descubro que algo no va bien. Comienzo a sentir una inmensa presión en mi cuerpo acompañada de una sensación de ahogo. Abro la boca para absorber todo el aire que puedo pero no sirve de nada. Mi visión se emborrona y pronto estoy viendo todo a ras de suelo. Me he desmayado.

Son esas bayas. Eran venenosas. El chico en llamas lleva jugándosela a todo el mundo desde que entró a los juegos. Y ahora me acaba de engañar a mí. Pisoteando las ramas para que lo encontrara, haciéndose el distraído y dejando la mochila desprotegida. No conseguí verlo a tiempo.

He cometido un error enorme pensando que a éstas alturas de los juegos ellos permitirían el robo de sus provisiones, y voy a pagarlo con mi vida. Por desgracia para mí.

_**Epílogo**_

La urna de Finch Heliodore llegó al Distrito 5 acompañada de la de Eliah Canales. Layla la llevó todo el rato en su regazo, como hacía siempre al acompañar al tributo a su cargo durante el viaje de vuelta a casa.

La entregó a su madre, que la recibió sin echar una lágrima, pero con esa mirada vacía y desenfocada que conocía tan bien y que veía todos los años. El señor Heliodore se echó a llorar como un niño, sus ojos ya previamente hinchados y enrojecidos, estarían así una buena temporada. El hermano de Finch agarró una jarra de cerveza y la estrelló contra la pared antes de desaparecer rumbo a la trastienda. Tras pronunciar sus condolencias una vez más, Layla salió del bar y montó en su auto.

Odiaba aquello con todo su ser. Convertirse en el mensajero de la muerte, hacía que ella misma se sintiera una asesina. Recordó aquella vencedora del Distrito 8 que casi muere estrangulada por el padre de uno de los chicos, trastornado por la pena de la pérdida. Una buena mujer, Cecelia. Muy considerada por las veces en las que había tratado con ella.

El funeral de Finch se celebró al siguiente domingo. Al mismo asistió mucha gente, amigos de la escuela, familiares, agentes de la paz y clientes habituales del bar donde la conocían bien.

Sin Finch, ya nadie trepó al poste para cambiar los cables cada vez que había un corte de luz, y los apagones se hacían tediosos, aburridos y tristes y para algunos, las cosas no mejoraban cuando la luz volvía. Todo seguía siendo oscuro y triste sin Finch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que está muy extenso pero el tema de veras me inspiró y al final acorté y todo y me quedó así. Espero Disi que sea de tu agrado. Me gustan mucho los tributos que se valen de su ingenio para progresar en los Juegos. Finch fue muy divertida de escribir, lo observadora que era y sus comentarios sobre lo que veía a veces me hacía sonreír, cómo reconstruía los hechos en su cabeza, y Peeta quedó a sus ojos como un super genio maligno. Lo sobreestimó en ocasiones.<strong>

**Feliz navidad a ti y a todos los que estén leyendo. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
